Pirates of the Caribbean: Young At Sea
by akintak
Summary: The story disregards "On Stranger Tides", it continues from "At World's End". Chapter 1 is a prologue before the Hawkins sisters, two new characters, encounter Jack Sparrow. The Fountain of Youth is the sole prize that Jack is after... and so is Barbossa.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pirate Business**

* * *

><p>"Three fours."<p>

"Two sixes."

There was a pause. "Miss Hawkins, you are a liar."

Hands were lifted and revealed the dice.

"Two sixes. There's goes my last fifty Pounds."

"Ye know, me lass… yer not too good at gamblin'."

"Don't be too sure, mate. Haven't you heard? Every man who's ever gambled with me has lost in the end. Now, let's have one last roll."

"My apologies, but you've nothin' to bet with."

"Mr. Vane. You underestimate me." The captain of the _Legacy_ knows nothing better but waiting until the end of a good game of liar's dice. From her satchel, she took out a statuette of a monkey's head made of pure gold with rubies for eyes, and placed it on the table.

The prize caught Vane's interest.

"Last game. Winner takes all."

Vane accepted the bet. Dice were rolled and concealed. Vane peeked at his dice and found three fives, a one, and a four. He saw Captain Hawkins fixated on her dice. As soon as she looked up, he took another quick peek at his dice. Vane made his bid, "Seven fives." Captain Hawkins bid on three ones.

"Charles Vane. You are a liar and you have just lost to the notorious Captain Gen Hawkins." She lifted her hand off the dice and revealed two ones, two fours, and a two. She gathered the loot, putting it in her satchel, and walked towards the door, "Better luck next time, Mr. Vane." She called to her younger sister, Anne, who was sitting at the counter, annoying the bartender to death. Anne ran out the door and caught up.

"So, did you win, Gen? Did you win?" Anne asked her sister, reaching into the satchel.

"Of course! When was the last time I lost to a grog-snarfing land lubber?"

Anne counted with her fingers. "Never?"

"Exactly. Now let's head back to the ship. I told the crew to get the ship ready to sail at noon, which is ten minutes from now," Gen said, looking at Samana Cay's little clock tower.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, back at the tavern, Vane was drinking over his loss. He took a swig and looked at the bottle. He was frustrated over what happened. "Am I just goin' to let that wench make off with _my_ money?" Vane took another drink. He remembered the town bulletin and the name "Hawkins" suddenly rang a bell.

"Wait a minute. Pirate."

. . . . . . .

Back at the docks, Anne was helping the sailors load the supplies. Gen made sure the last supply box was brought to the ship. As she walked towards the ship, a voice came from behind.

"I know ye rigged those dice. Ye switched yers just before the last roll."

Gen turned around and smiled, "Pirate."

"Yes, I hoped ye'd say that," Vane took out two pieces of parchment paper and held it out. They were wanted posters. One of Gen Hawkins and the other of Anne Hawkins.

"Ah. So you think two thousand Pounds will cover the money you lost?"

"The money you _cheated _from me. I also thought of becoming a privateer under the King of England and earn a living."

"Well, we're not exactly going to just turn ourselves in to you, mate."

"Dead or alive, I'll just have to take you by force!" Vane said as he unsheathed his blade and slashed at Gen. She backed up and took her sword, countering Vane's attack.

Gen yelled out to Sunny, the ship's sailing master, to take the ship near the small cliff on the western part of the bay. He worried about his captain, but he trusted she knew what she was doing, and took her order without a question.

Vane chased her down the docks. He hacked at Gen but she deflected it. They fought all the way to the cobblestone bridge. "You can't run forever, Hawkins!" Vane yelled as Gen ran behind a workshop. Vane found her and the sword fight continued. The commotion they were causing drove attention from the Royal Navy guards that happened to be walking nearby.

As they headed uphill, Gen noticed a stack of wooden logs on a flat deck, hanging from a rope on the second story of a shop. She took her pistol and shot at the rope. She made it past the collapsing lumber, which instantaneously had the soldiers running in the opposite direction and jumping behind the shops. Vane was nowhere in sight. There were footsteps coming from above her, and then an angry roar. Gen used her sword to counter Vane's aerial attack. He tumbled to the side, giving Gen time to run.

Vane took out his flintlock pistol and chased her. Gen saw white sails as she came towards the end of the cliff. She sheathed her blade as Vane appeared, clicking the pistol. Gen quickly took her knife, backed up for momentum and jumped off the cliff as Vane fired a shot. He had missed her.

"Bloody hell!" Vane cussed under his breath.

Gen fell down towards the sail on the mizzenmast. Using her knife, she hacked it into to the sail and slowed her down. She jumped off when the sail ended and dropped onto the main deck. Anne and the crewmen gathered around and helped her up. "Are you hurt, mon Capitaine?" Sunny asked, "Vous-avez besoin d'aide?"

"No, I don't need help for now. Thank you." Gen replied. She looked back at the cliff and watched as Vane's figure disappeared.

Anne had found Gen's knife lying on the main deck. She came over and handed it to her.

"All right, boys," the Captain ordered, "I want that sail fixed post-haste! I apologize I ruined it to begin with, but I couldn't figure another way to escape my pursuer. The rest of you get back to your stations! I appreciate your concern, but you all know I like everything to be ship-shape!"

After an hour or so, the Captain tended to what needed to be done on the ship. Soon, night fell and she called it a day. A few sailors remained on night shift.

. . . . . . .

The next morning followed its usual routine. "Get up! To your stations, gentlemen! I'll have no morning on this ship go wasted!" Captain Hawkins yelled, "And that includes you too, Anne!"

Anne comes forward from the captain's cabin, "But Gen, it's too early. Can't I sleep in for another hour?"

"No. Everyone else on this ship is doing their part and you have to keep watch up top. Your job isn't difficult at all, y'know."

Anne sluggishly climbs up to the crow's nest. _On the bright side, I can take small naps while I'm up there_ she thought to herself. The noises slowly faint and Anne's eyes soon close.

It was almost noon. Anne jolts up and realizes that she had fallen asleep. She imagined her sister scolding her for not coming down. _If_ she called for her, that is. Anne looked down and saw Gen talking to the boatswain. She could relax for now. Just beyond the horizon was a small island. As the ship drew nearer to the little piece of land, Anne had noticed something moving on the white sand beach.

"Captain! There's someone on that island! I think he's waving at us!" Anne yelled.

Gen looked through her telescope and noticed a familiar face.

"Jack Sparrow."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Parlay**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Genevieve Hawkins. It's good to see you again, love."<p>

"I see you lost the_ Black Pearl_ again, Jack."

"No, no. Not _lost_. It was stolen from me. Again."

Gen laughed and walked Jack towards her quarters. "All right. Let's talk about this in private, shall we?"

. . . . . . .

"So who was it this time?" Gen asked, handing Jack a bottle of Havana rum.

Taking a gulp, Jack said, "I regret to say."

"I really would like to know. Who was it?"

"Barbossa," he mumbled. "There. I said it, all right?"

Captain Hawkins giggled and was entertained by this. "Twice in a row, eh? I don't suppose you're going to allow this?"

"No, of course not! Are you daft? I'm gettin' me _Pearl_ back if it's the last thing I do!"

"Tell me, Jack. How _exactly _are you going to do this?"

"Well. Now that you're here, I was hoping I could make you an offer. You take me to Barbossa and I'll, uh, I'll— I'll give you, uh…" Jack pondered for a bit, "…this here map!" Jack took the navigation charts from his coat pocket and rolled it open on the table.

Gen noticed the torn edges on the circular map. "Uh, was there originally a piece that this was attached to?"

Jack replied, "Aye, but it wasn't important. Besides, it was for stealing me ship."

"Ah. Barbossa must be furious that he doesn't have the map to…?"

"The Fountain of Youth. That's where he was headed. That's where _I_ was headed, until that storm left me stranded on that island. Lucky you came along."

The Captain had to contemplate this for a moment. She imagined Jack attempting to commandeer the _Legacy_ in order to find the _Black Pearl_. A plan like that wouldn't get Jack very far nonetheless, but she agreed. "All right, Jack. I'll take you to Barbossa. But while you're aboard my ship, you have to work."

Jack hesitated. "Can I have a job that doesn't involve physical work? I'm very delicate, y'know."

Gen gave him a fixed stare. "You can be the navigator then. With your magical compass and all, we should be able to find the _Black Pearl_ with no time wasted."

Footsteps came walking down from the stairs. "Captain, we need you at the lower deck. Anne is having one of her fits again. She's threatening to eat one of the crewmen." Jack turned to the oddly familiar voice at the door. It was Joshamee Gibbs.

"All right, Mr. Gibbs. I'll be right there," Gen replied, putting the navigation charts away underneath her belt.

"Gibbs!" Jack said, "Small world. What are you doing here? You didn't come to greet me when I came aboard?"

"Jack!" Gibbs was surprised, "Sorry, I was way down at the lower deck. Wait, I thought ye were on yer way to the Fountain?"

"Aye, but a storm stranded me on a deserted island. Funny, eh?"

"I see you two know each other," Gen said as she hurried up the stairs, "I picked Mr. Gibbs up at Tortuga a few weeks ago. I was at a tavern and the poor chap couldn't pay for the three bottles of rum he wasted himself with, so I put it on my tab and he offered to work for me." Jack gave Gibbs a puzzled look. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders and brushed it off.

. . . . . . .

A few days later, just as the _Legacy_ passes Andros Island, a ship appears on the horizon. Its black sails spoke for itself. Captain Hawkins peered through her telescope. She saw Barbossa's crew mobilizing. She moved up to the helm and took over for Sunny. Jack followed.

"Let's just hope Barbossa's in a good mood, eh?" Jack chuckled.

Gen replied sarcastically, "No, I doubt he'd be angry. I mean, it's not like his map was _stolen_ or anything."

"He _stole _myship. He got what was coming to him."

"Captain!" Anne yelled from the crow's nest, "The _Black Pearl_ is headed right at us!"

The _Black Pearl_ began to gather speed. Her cannons emerged from the portholes. "Men, we are not to engage in battle with the _Black Pearl_," Captain Hawkins ordered. She turned towards Jack and noticed him chewing his nails.

Barbossa's crew roared as the _Black Pearl_ closed in on the _Legacy_. They were about ready to attack. But before they could move in for the kill, Jack ran from the stern deck and into the main deck, waved his hands in the air and yelled out, "Oy, Hector! Do you mind if you could tell your little friends _not_ to attack us?" Anne came out from behind him and began waving a little white flag. "See? White flag!" Jack said gleefully.

. . . . . . .

Anchors were dropped. A wooden plank was put between the ships. Barbossa, accompanied by several of his crewmen, walked over to the _Legacy_ to negotiate. Jack the monkey was hanging around his shoulder.

Anne came up to her sister and said, "Mmm, meat…"

"No, Anne. I'll let you know if I need your help," Gen said. But as she turned towards Anne, she was nowhere in sight. Jack came and stood next to Gen.

Barbossa came forward. "Fancy meetin' ye so soon, eh, Jack?"

"Aye, I was looking for you."

"Were ye, now?" Barbossa said as he looked around. "This yer ship?"

"No, no. The _Legacy_ belongs to Captain Genevieve Hawkins. I don't believe you've met before?" Jack replied.

"Nay, I don't believe so," Barbossa said, giving a bow, "but, we have now. Pleased to meet ye, Miss Hawkins."

"As to you, Captain Barbossa."

"All right, let's get to the beginning of all this," Jack said, "I think I'll be needin' me _Pearl _back."

Barbossa just made a snicker, "And what makes ye think I'll be doin' that?"

"First of all, you made off with her. Again."

"Aye, maybe she prefers me over ye, Jack."

Jack's eye twitched. "Well, I— "

"I think he meant to give you the navigation charts back," Gen said, cutting off Jack, "in return for the _Black Pearl_." She took the map from the side of her belt. Just as she handed the charts over to Barbossa, Jack jumped in and snatched it.

"Yes! This here map, for the _Pearl_. What say you?"

"The deal don't make sense if I don't have a ship to get anywhere, Jack."

"Ah, well. You return me ship and I'll take you to the Fountain!"

"And what happens afterwards? I'll not have ye leave me stranded."

"Then I'll transport you to the nearest port town."

Barbossa found Jack's deal out of his favor. He shook his head in irritation.

"With these charts, you'll never get lost!" Jack opened his arms with merriment. But as soon as he looked at his hand, the map was gone. He quickly turned around only to find the navigation charts being washed away by the waves.

Barbossa and his crew glared at Jack. Gen chafed her forehead.

Jack made a nervous laugh. "Parlay?"

Barbossa lost his patience and ordered his crew to seize the _Legacy_. Some of his men came swinging in from the _Black Pearl_. A brawl broke out, but it didn't last too long. Captain Hawkins's crew was un prepared for a fight and they were easily suppressed. Gen was grabbed into a chokehold and was tied; her feet were bound to a net filled with several cannonballs. Jack was tackled by a couple of crewmen and he was also bound.

"Once a mutineer, always a mutineer," Jack grinned.

"Captain Barbossa," Gen was infuriated, "this was supposed to be a negotiation, not a dispute!"

"Apologies, Miss Hawkins, but I'm afraid my patience has run short. The only way I win is to get rid of Jack. Yer on his side, so ye get to join him. Now, I don't want to make a mess of things, so I'll just throw ye both overboard." Barbossa looked toward his right where a barrel sat. Its lid lifted and closed. "Before ye go, will ye get yer little friend there to stop watchin' me?"

"Who? Anne? She's a cannibal. As soon as you stepped foot on my ship, she's been imagining having you served rare," Gen sneered, "and she's pretty hungry right now. You should reconsider your actions."

"I'm not afraid of a little girl, Mi—," Barbossa found Anne sprinkling paprika on his arm. Just before she clamped her teeth, Barbossa pulled his arm away. Jack the monkey hissed at Anne, and she hissed back.

"I warned you," Gen said to Barbossa, "when my sister's hungry and there are enemies on board, no holds are barred."

Anne took out her knife and fork. Gen interrupted her and told her not to eat anyone for now. "But that's not fair!" she complained. Her sister just gave her a straight face and she left.

"Never mind that!" Barbossa said, "ye will listen to me terms, Miss Hawkins, or it's the depths for ye!"

"You were going to throw me overboard anyway."

"…"

Jack just stood watching. As soon as he blinked, there was a pistol to his head. "Now Jack, I don't suppose ye know another way to get to the Fountain before I kill ye?" Barbossa said, cocking the pistol.

Jack took a quick glance around. He remembered his compass and pulled it off his belt, "What is it you want most, Hector?"

Barbossa smiled and put his pistol away. "Gents, release the crew. _Captain_ Sparrow has just altered his fate, as well as Miss Hawkins's."

"It's good to know you've finally realized my title," Jack said as he was freed from the ropes.

Barbossa pondered for a bit, "All right, Jack. I've decided. Ye can have the _Black Pearl_ back."

"Who are you and what have you done with Barbossa?"

"But…"

"But?"

"A new ship must be put in her place."

Jack hesitated, "But you stole me _Pearl_! You can't tell me what's to become of my ship!"

"That be my condition if ye want her back. Otherwise, she's still mine."

If there's one thing Jack hated, it was being blackmailed. Especially by Barbossa. Nonetheless, he wanted the _Black Pearl_ back more than anything. He thought to himself, _if I was able to commandeer the HMS Interceptor, I can seize a ship equally as good with ease. Or… I can forget about the deal and escape with the Pearl! Yes, that's a fine plan!_

Jack collected his thoughts, "Very well. The _Black Pearl_ is to be mine, and after we reach the Fountain, I'll get you a ship. I might need some time, however."

"No, Jack. Ye'll be my first mate until ye find me a replacement. Just so we don't forget your end of the bargain."

Jack gritted his teeth. "Fine. But I get to steer."

Barbossa just smiled. "Miss Hawkins. Would there be a proposition ye'd like to impose?" The monkey tilted his head as if to taunt.

"The only business done is between you and Jack. I'm only here as his chauffeur. Moreover, I'm not interested in the Fountain," Gen replied.

"One moment, please!" Jack said, dragging Gen out of the circle with him. "Can you do me a really big favor? As a friend? Take me aboard the _Legacy_ to find the Fountain of Youth. If you leave me aboard the _Black Pearl_, Barbossa will, without a doubt, leave me on a random godforsaken island for dead. It'll be a win-win situation for him. I have the compass and he can follow us to the Fountain."

Captain Hawkins just stared. "What's in it for me?"

"Uh…" Jack couldn't think of anything that would convince her to help him out.

Gen let out of a sigh of exasperation. "You're lucky I'm a nice person, Jack."

"You are? I mean, uh, yes. You are!"

"I'll take you to the Fountain. You'll just have to find a way to repay me some other time."

"Don't worry Gen, you have me word."

Jack then explained to Barbossa the terms of their expedition. He'd be staying aboard the _Legacy_ and the _Black Pearl_ will be following.

Barbossa agreed without protest. "We have an accord!"

"To the Fountain?"

"To the Fountain."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aqua de Vida**

* * *

><p>The morning amassed the sea with a great white fog. The <em>Legacy<em>, with the _Black Pearl_ on its tail, had to take its course slow, careful not to hit shallow land.

"The Fountain of Youth is a treasure worth a thousand times more than the world's wealth. They say when ye drink the water from the Fountain, your younger years are relived. But there be tales from those who found it, where they all disappeared weeks after. They also say that those who drank from the Fountain of Youth disappeared little by little until they no longer existed from this world. The popular belief is that the Fountain of Youth gives you eternal life. Nevertheless, I'm not sure which story I'd believe."

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs. You and your tell-tale stories," Jack said as he walked down to the main deck.

"If there be one person I know who takes heed to 'tell-tale stories', it'd be _you_ Jack."

"Ah, but this is the fortune of all fortunes we're talking about. No one's ever seen the Fountain. Not even Ponce de León himself."

Captain Hawkins cut in on their conversation, "I don't mean to impede, but it only makes sense that a treasure so fine as the Fountain of Youth would leave such consequences."

"Aye, of course," Jack said.

Break time was over. Gibbs dismissed the group and they all returned to their work posts. Jack walked back to the stern deck. Gen continued to steer the way. "The secret of the Fountain of Youth must be kept," Jack said as he tapped his compass, "it'd be dangerous if it ends up in the wrong hands."

_It's already dangerous that you and Barbossa know about it_, Gen murmured.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, Mr. Sparrow. Carry on."

The morning dragged on. The thick fog didn't seem to recede at all. Jack went down to the kitchen cabin for a bottle of rum. He couldn't help but think about what despicable plan Barbossa was conjuring up this time. He knows Barbossa won't give up the _Black Pearl _so easily, unless the winds of fate somehow change in his favor.

. . . . . . .

Soon enough, a strip of land appeared on the horizon. As the vessels neared the island, the crewmen ran to their stations and dropped the anchor on command. Barbossa stationed the _Pearl_ beside the _Legacy_ as longboats were hauled down to the water.

When the pirates reached shore, Jack handed his compass to Barbossa. Barbossa clicked it open and waited as the needle pointed the way. They were set for a northeast direction. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Mr. Cotton and his parrot, and several other crew members joined the venture.

_We're going to the Fountain, we're going to the Fountain!_, Anne chanted as she skipped across the beach.

Hours of hiking through the hot, sticky jungle exhausted the crew. Sundown was darkening into night. "I believe we should call it a day and rest up," Captain Hawkins said. The crew gathered wood and got a fire going.

Jack sat down and took out a bottle of rum from his coat pocket. He could never resist. Nothing satisfies him more than the sweet, pungent taste of good booze. Both he and Gibbs turned in the night after a drink or two. The rest of the crew soon gave in to their fatigue.

Gen made her sister go to sleep, no matter how reluctant she was about it. She made sure Anne got her night's rest. She later noticed Barbossa gently stroking Jack. The monkey. The little guy was fast asleep.

"Captain Barbossa, if I may ask, what's got you fixed on finding the Fountain of Youth?" Gen asked, breaking the silence.

"Is it not immortality that every man wants? Eternal youth. An escape from his mortality. An escape from Death himself," Barbossa replied, "these are the things that many long for."

"What exactly do you hope to find?"

"I've been undead. I've seen the other side. I've returned from Davy Jones's locker. A longer life lived wouldn't be too bad, methinks. I'm a greedy man, Miss Hawkins. A life of wealth and power is somethin' to _die_ for, eh?"

"I presume your reputation is just as important?"

"Aye. What is wealth and power without notoriety?" Barbossa smiled. There was a short pause. "So, what in the devil made ye want to help Sparrow on this treacherous expedition?"

"The Fountain of Youth is the greatest treasure in the world. Wouldn't miss it for all the rum I'd waste myself with."

Both captains let out a chuckle. The fire eventually died down and slumber consumed the night.

. . . . . . .

The crew was up by daybreak. The first few hours came and went. As the crew walked across a rope bridge, they stopped before a large knoll covered in foliage.

"We should be here now," Barbossa said as he tied the compass to his belt.

"Captain, there's nothin' but a big wall covered in filthy vines," Gibbs said in disbelief.

"Exactly," Gen said. The crew looked at her in confusion.

"Aye, Miss Hawkins is right," Barbossa said, "cut through these creepers would ye, gents?" Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti began to hack through the thick layer of vines with their cutlasses. After getting through, Gibbs struck them one last time and hit a stone wall with an ancient carving on it.

The captains looked at the symbol. The rest of the crew peered over. Anne had to ask what the writing meant. Jack realized that it was the cave entrance to the Fountain and continued forward, "Don't worry. We're going the right way."

The crew lit a few torches as they entered the cave. However, it wasn't too long until the group reached a dead end. Jack began to search the wall and the ground below for a possible hidden entryway. "It can't just be a dead end," Jack said, thinking out loud. Barbossa mentioned that the stone wall had faded scratches on its surface. Jack disregarded the latter. But Gen noticed them as well. She pointed out that the same symbol on the cave entrance appears a few times on the wall, only faint.

This gave Jack an idea. He held out his hand. "Knife, if you please."

"I'll not be givin' ye a weapon, Jack." Barbossa crossed his arms.

The rest of the crew handed out their knives to him. Jack kindly took Anne's. "That wasn't so hard was it, Hector?" Barbossa glowered at him.

With the knife, Jack carved at the stone. By touch it was rock solid, but as the blade and rock made contact, it was almost like clay. He made the archaic symbol. As soon as he finished, the carving burst into a radiant glow. Everyone backed away. The stone wall disappeared and an abyss-like path was revealed.

"Lassies first." Jack curtsied Gen toward the chasm.

The captain pursed her lips.

"Ah, I didn't think so either, love," Jack smirked. He walked into the path as the rest of the crew followed. Once everyone was inside, the stone wall reappeared and blocked them in. It was pitch dark. As the crew continued to walk on, an image appeared in the distance. Closer and closer, the image became clear. Everyone was taken aback by the sight they have just seen.

It was very much a threshold into the cavern chamber of the Fountain of Youth.

. . . . . . .

Gibbs was in awe. "Well, I'll be four sheets to the wind. It _is_ real."

Water mystically dripped from the summit of a small tread of stones and into a pool of water. There was another body of water behind the Fountain itself and the silence was almost deathlike. An eerie whispering in the air could be heard.

All the crew members dropped their equipment and slowly moved in closer to the Fountain. Jack and Barbossa took caution as they approached the pool. Gen noticed how they were willing to drink from the Fountain without a notion as to how easy it all was. She watched as the men cupped the water into their hands and drank it.

A soft sound resonated from the water. Quite like a song, and a gloomy one at that. Jack and the others looked around momentarily. Suddenly, there was a splash. One of the crewmen had fallen into the lagoon. The rest of them slowly walked towards the lagoon as well. Women-like figures in the form of water emerged to the surface.

Sirens.

Jack the monkey screeched as he saw his companion in danger. Captain Hawkins made no hesitation to run for the long coil of rope that the crew brought. She called out to her sister, who was busy sharpening her knife, "Anne! Grab the rope, quickly!"

Anne put away her weapon and followed through.

"Tie the crew! Weave the line!"

Anne nodded and ran by the crew, spinning a consecutive loop on each one of them. Once Anne finished the last man, she ran towards her sister. The sirens saw what they were trying to do. Abruptly, their song became wraithlike. They shrieked and tried to wash Anne away into the water. She pushed through the wave of attacks and returned beside Gen.

"Now, help me pull them in!" Gen heaved the rope as hard as she could. Anne tugged and darted behind a boulder to create weight. The sirens tried to pull Jack and the others down to the depths of the lagoon. The ghostly song grew louder. The sisters struggled to pull the crewmen to safety. A tug-o-war, more like.

"Can't we just kill 'em off or something?" Anne grumbled as she tied the rope around the boulder.

"If the crew stops listening to those damned sirens, they'll perish!" Gen replied, trying to pull the rope closer. She thought about the situation for a split second and had an idea, "Maybe if we can get the men out of the sirens' reach long enough, giving up might be their only option!"

Anne agreed. "It wouldn't hurt to try!"

The sirens were overpowering, but Captain Hawkins refused to lose against them. She and Anne pull the rope with all their strength. They eventually dragged the two captains and the crewmen out of the sirens' area of reach. The femme fatales splashed towards them, but couldn't get too far. Their hell-spawned shrieks echoed and vibrated throughout the grotto. The sirens persisted on taking the crew to the depths. Gen and Anne had to cover their ears from the agonizing cries.

. . . . . . .

An hour convinced the sirens of their triviality towards the crewmen. Their angry, ethereal howling became a calm, sad vibe once again.

As soon as the sirens disappeared, the crew awakened. They were unconscious the entire time. Anne laid down on the ground and let out a sigh of relief. Captain Hawkins witnessed Barbossa changing into a younger man. She saw the others changing as well.

"What happened?" Jack groaned, scratching the back of his head. The sound of his voice startled him. It had a higher pitch.

Barbossa sat up and rubbed his eyes. His face felt softer than usual. His hands were smooth. He glanced at them and noticed his clothes were a tad bigger. "What in blazes...?"

Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and the rest of the victimized crewmen all looked at each other in amazement. They removed the rope from their waists. "We changed just like that?" Ragetti asked. "And why are we all soaking wet?"

"You all got hot and took a dip in the pool," Gen replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Jack raised his brows. He went to pick up his hat by the Fountain.

"No, it was a joke," Gen scoffed. "So you boys really don't remember a thing, do you?"

"Do tell, Miss Hawkins," Barbossa said as he got up.

"Drinking from the Fountain caused the sirens to target the lot o' you. Anne and I _only _had to save your petty arses from the sirens who wanted to trap your very souls into the depths of despair." Gen replied, pressing the bridge of her nose. "But they looked more like evil water nymphs if you ask me."

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other in terror. "S-Sirens?"

"Sirens are the very epitome of a sailor's desolation. A truly appropriate test of fate for those seeking the Fountain of Youth. Those who cannot fight the song of a siren are lured into their trap and their souls are lost forever... if only we knew about them beforehand," Gibbs said. "I guess no one lived to tell the tales."

"Thanks for the save, Gen and Anne," Jack said as he walked toward them. He then turned to his fellow mate. "Ah, Hector! You look good! And now that you're younger, I think 'Hector' suits you better!"

"What e'er ye say, Jack," Hector replied.

"Oh, and I'm glad that scraggly beard of yours is gone!"

"Don't push it, mate."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Admiral**

* * *

><p>A hidden exit revealed itself as soon as the boys were transformed. It led right out to the beach from where they arrived. How convenient. The captains and their crew walked toward the longboats.<p>

"I'm not so sure I feel comfortable leaving the Fountain open to anybody else who wants to hoard its power for themselves," Captain Hawkins said.

"Oh, I don't think you'll find those people running around," Jack replied, "the sirens will make sure of that."

"There's no guaranteeing that."

"Nonsense, we only found our way because of my compass. No one else has one like it!"

There was a sigh of doubt. They'd have to rely on luck that the Fountain won't end up in the wrong hands. As they got onto the longboats a naval ship appeared on the horizon, flying Great Britain's Blue Ensign. It was closing in toward the _Black Pearl_ and the _Legacy_.

"What's the Royal Navy doing here? It better not be after me _Pearl_!" Jack panicked as he jumped onto a longboat. "She belongs to me, ye twit!" Hector exclaimed as he hopped on, pushing Jack off his seat.

The rest of the crew filled the longboats and followed in a hurried manner. They rowed as fast as the waves could carry them.

The naval ship was all too familiar to Captain Hawkins. It was the _HMS Halberd_.

. . . . . . .

"Seize the _Black Pearl_. She's ours at last."

The Admiral's voice was as unyielding as he was audacious. He was a tall, spruced man in his early thirties who worked hard to earn his rank. His war medals don't sit pretty on his coat for nothing. But honesty isn't exactly his strong point.

The navy soldiers dropped a plank from the_ Halberd_ to the _Pearl_ and forced the crewmen aboard the pirate ship to surrender. They transferred the crew to the _Legacy_. An officer tied a rope from the _Pearl_'s bowsprit to the bottom of the mizzenmast of the _Halberd_ to have it towed. The Admiral and another group of soldiers moved onto the _Legacy_. They seized the remaining crew members as well.

"All right, I don't want any funny business. Make a move and we'll throw your dead bodies straight into the sea," one of the officers announced.

The longboats drew nearer.

"Sir, we seem to have company coming our way," Lieutenant York reported to his admiral.

"Good. See to it that our guests of honor are open for a negotiation, lieutenant."

York walked down to the main deck and ordered a ceasefire. The soldiers put their weapons aside and stepped away. The three captains and the crew arrived at the port side of the _Legacy_ and climbed aboard.

Anne scrambled up the rope ladder and gave the Admiral a look of disgust. She reached for her knife, but Gen grabbed her hand from below and whispered, "Not today, Anne. You'll get your chance. I promise." Anne unwillingly put her weapon away.

Hector and the rest of the crew gathered around by the main deck.

Once Jack stepped on board, he scanned the group of soldiers for their leader. The Admiral's well-dressed hat and coat quickly stood out. Jack paced towards him. "I don't know who you are and why you're here, but please keep your _filthy_ hands off my ship," he said, pointing to his beloved.

"You must be Jack Sparrow, I presume. You're much younger than I expected. Certainly your wanted posters did not do you justice."

"Firstly, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! Secondly, um, younger? Uh, well, trimmed off some of my curls is all. Stunning aren't I?"

"Hmm yes, quite. Oh, where are my manners... allow me to introduce myself, I'm Admiral Forbes of the British Royal Navy. I captain the _HMS Halberd_." He held out his arm for a handshake.

"I'm not shaking hands with any more of you navy men," Jack said, keeping his hands to himself, "my grimy arm feels violated as it is."

Forbes lifted a brow. As he resumed his standing position, he quickly remembered what he had forgotten to announce. "I apologize for not asking this in the beginning but whom, may I ask, is captain of this ship?"

Footsteps came from behind the crewmen. Captain Hawkins stepped to the front and made herself known to the Admiral. "I am."

A snicker nearly escaped Forbes' lips. "Well, well, what do we have here? You half-witted brigands allow this _woman_ to be your captain? This is-"

"Don't speak to the lady in such a manner, Admiral." Hector stood beside her. "In fact, Captain Hawkins' crew gives her the respect she deserves because she earned it."

Admiral Forbes grinned and tilted his head. "Hawkins? Is that really you? It's been far too long."

Hector, Jack, and the crewmen all glanced toward Gen. She let out a sigh. "What do you want, Forbes?"

"Initially, I wanted to make a business transaction with Mr. Sparrow. However, I may be having second thoughts. Your head holds a tremendous price. Had I known you were the captain of the _Legacy_, I'd double the incentive," Forbes replied, shifting closer.

A defiant stare met the Admiral's eyes.

Forbes returned eye contact at Gen. He then looked over her and offered Jack a price on the _Black Pearl_.

"She's not for sale, mate," Jack responded.

"Very well. As Admiral of the Royal Navy, I legally reserve the right to reclaim stolen property, of which the _Wicked Wench_ was taken from the East India Trading Company. The _Black Pearl_, as she is known, therefore rightfully belongs to its original firm." Forbes signaled his men to carry out the operation.

"Oy! You can't do that!" Jack exclaimed.

Hector unsheathed his broadsword and charged at Forbes, "Ye drew the line, Admiral! I'll not have ye hornswogglin' me out of the _Pearl_!"

"Aye, what he said!" Jack took his cutlass and engaged in battle.

The rest of the crew clashed with the navy soldiers and chaos ensued upon the _Legacy_.

Forbes immediately deflected Jack and Hector's attack with a pair of small swords.

"Tis' unlikely for a navy man to be a dual-wielder," Hector said.

"It's a skill I was forced to harness as a boy. No thanks to you bloody _pirates_!"

"I prefer the term 'gentlemen o' fortune'!"

Forbes let out a roar as his dual blades hacked and slashed at the boys. Jack deflected his attacks, with both he and Hector parrying them back and forth. Their crew members and multiple soldiers were also fighting. Anne intimidated nearly a quarter of the navy back onto their ship. She grabbed a rifle from the floor and climbed up to the crow's nest to get a better shot of the Admiral. She aimed the rifle, careful not to shoot Jack or Hector.

Anne saw her chance, but she missed, firing the bullet behind her target. She threw the gun to the ground. "Son of a biscuit eater!"

Captain Hawkins took on Lieutenant York. Their swordsmanship was nearly up to par. York felt as if he's met her before and noticed her fencing method was very similar to navy protocol.

Forbes became impatient and pushed a few barrels to divert Jack and Hector. He sprinted back to his vessel and ordered a retreat. The rest of the soldiers followed one after the other. The sails of the _HMS Halberd_ were released as fast as possible. The helmsman steered theship, with the _Black Pearl_ on tow. Forbes ordered his men to fire at the _Legacy_, which was facing in the opposite direction.

"Captain Hawkins!" Gibbs yelled, "they're about to launch an attack!"

"Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen! Load the cannons while you're at it!" Gen shouted. The crew quickly prepared the sails, with Anne helping out. As soon as the sails were ready, she turned to her helmsman, "Sunny! On the wheel, now! Turn her around to port side!"

Sunny took the wheel without hesitation and steered the _Legacy _out of range. They continued sail, but just a yard of proximity gave Admiral Forbes an opening. The _HMS Halberd_ fired a few rounds, most of them missed, but one cannon damaged the fore topsail and part of the foremast itself. It severely crippled the _Legacy_ and the _HMS Halberd_ and the _Black Pearl_ took off into the sea.

"My sweet beloved..." Jack watched as the black sails disappeared into the horizon. "That bugger better not blow any holes on my ship!"

"I care about the _Pearl_ meself, Jack, but gettin' her back may strike a hard bargain with Miss Hawkins." Hector said, patting Jack on the shoulder.

The crew nearly fell silent.

"Men, see to it that the fore topsail and mast are secured. Supplies should be at the hold. I want this ship running as soon as possible," the Captain ordered. The crew scuttled around the deck. Gen walked toward Jack, who was leaning against the side of the ship, still watching the horizon. The golden sun was beginning to set in the crimson red sky.

"You can drop us off at the first port we land on," Jack moped. "Don't feel obligated to help me out on this."

"No, that won't be necessary."

Jack's attention turned towards the Captain.

"I'll help you and Barbossa retrieve the _Black Pearl_, "Gen smiled. "I've got my own business to deal with Forbes."

Jack's face lit up.

"Yer kindness will be repaid tenfold, Miss Hawkins," Hector said, giving a slight bow. He then turned to his partner-in-crime, "Ye hear that, Jack? I'll get to see me ship again."

"_Your_ ship? You must have my beloved mistaken for another."

"I know exactly what belongs to me, and I'm Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"No, you're not! You're chart man, remember?"

"I'm not chart man if I don't have me charts. Ye lost it!"

Captain Hawkins rolled her eyes and walked away. Jack and Hector's bickering seemed to have no end. Their youth even gave them the extra energy to keep the squabble going.

. . . . . . .

Nightfall soon engulfed the sunset. The repairs on the ship were finished. A night's rest was in order for the crew. Captain Hawkins made sure Anne was fast asleep. She walked out of her quarters and went down to the supply deck for a bottle of rum. As she emerged from the stairs, she found Jack on the wheel.

"Jack... What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I miss being on the helm is all."

"Wait, how did you get Sunny to get off the wheel? He never leaves his post until he receives a direct order from me."

"Oh, that stiff? I told him that you assigned me on shift. Took a while to convince the man, but he budged."

Sunny came out of the officer's quarters and walked up the stern deck. "Shift's done. Hand ze wheel over."

Jack moved off the wheel. "All right, he had to take to the loo. It was a good five minutes."

Gen walked down the steps and sat on the starboard railing. Jack followed. "I don't mean to intrude your past, but what's the deal between you and Admiral Forbes?" he asked, softly.

Hector came out of the quarters, looking for his monkey. He walked toward the two, "Have ye seen Jack?"

"I'm standing in front of you, mate," Jack replied.

"Nay, the monkey..."

"Oh. Haven't seen the mangy thing. Could be playing with Mr. Cotton's parrot."

Hector couldn't help but notice Jack and Gen engaged in a previous conversation. He had to ask.

"Well, I can't hide from you two anymore," Gen chuckled, taking a swig. She handed the bottle to Jack and cleared her throat. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but are you aware of my effects?"

Jack and Hector took a quick look at Gen. They finally noticed how she sported a British naval coat, the embroideries heavily trimmed away and customized with black dye. Her tricorn hat was appropriately decorated with the feathers of a hawk. The uniform was barely visible, as it was broken down into a simpler design. The weapon she wielded was a small sword, the standard blade for every naval officer.

"Oh, fancy that," Jack said, curiously impressed.

"All the more reason Forbes wants to see the _Legacy_ sunk to the depths, with ye upon it, Miss Hawkins," Hector said.

"That'll be the day..." Gen scoffed.

Jack the monkey came climbing down from the crow's nest and perched on his master's shoulder. "Ah, there ye are, ye little rascal."

"There is _one_ small detail that's giving me a bother, however," Jack scratched his head. "Why did Forbes decide to take the _Black Pearl_ instead of you? I don't mean any offense, love."

Hector quickly cut in, "Forbes wants us to follow him. That way he'll have us all. Ye have yer notoriety as well, Jack. Meself counted. We come with the _Legacy_, it'll be a guaranteed bonus for the Admiral."

Jack chugged the bottle of rum to the very last drop. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Tis' time for a night's rest, Jack."

"Aye."

"I was talkin' to the monkey."

. . . . . . .

_ "Your father was a good man."_

_ "What will we do now, mother?"_

_ "Oh, Anne. I don't know. But I promise you, we'll be fine." Mrs. Hawkins gave her little girl a warm hug. She then turned to her eldest daughter, who put her hand on her shoulder._

_ "I'll fend for us, mum."_

_ "And what? Whore yourself out to the brothel?"_

_ "Mum!"_

_ Mrs. Hawkins was worried she would not be able to support her daughters. Widowed, she was frustrated and confused. Her husband was the family's only source of income._

_ "I'm going to join the Navy."_

_ "We haven't the money."_

_ "I still have the funds Uncle Gregory gave me."_

_ Mrs. Hawkins sighed and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little down."_

_ "I know, mum. I have to be your son again."_

_ "Be careful."_

_ Three years in the academy. Three years of training. Three years away from home. Acting Lieutenant John Hawkins came to visit his family for the first time, only to tell them he'll be going out to sea once again. A sachet from his coat pocket was given to his mother. There was enough money in it to last the family for six months. Mrs. Hawkins stroked her daughter's cheek._

_ "You've made me proud, Genevieve. Come home to me as soon as you can, my soldier boy."_

_ "I will, mum."_

_ The HMS Halberd awaited its newly appointed Acting Lieutenant. Mrs. Hawkins and little Anne waved as the vessel sailed away into the distance. The HMS Halberd flew the Blue Ensign with pride._

_ Days into his first mission, John made a good impression upon Admiral Forbes. A standing position on the Admiral's top officers was maintained. Regrettably, the Lieutenant's intimacy with the Admiral may have compromised his true identity._

_ Eleven months on the job. Four missions, all successfully deployed. Lieutenant Hawkins was called to the captain's quarters._

_ John positioned himself formally."You sent for me, Admiral?"_

_ "Why, yes."_

_ He waited for Admiral Forbes to finish his paperwork._

_ "Hawkins, have you ever found yourself... out of place?"_

_ "I'm afraid I don't understand."_

_ "Life makes us do irrational things at times. Theoretically speaking, a man may take on acts of piracy for riches or a woman may sell her body to keep bread on the table."_

_ "Sir..."_

_ "You may have fooled us all, Hawkins. But I finally realized who you really are." Forbes got up from his desk. "...and you are no gentleman."_

_ John struggled to keep his eyes from shifting._

_ "I should like to inform you that women are indeed prohibited from joining the Navy. You did exceptionally well getting to where you are now."_

_ The Acting Lieutenant kept her silence._

_ "I'm rather impressed by your exploit. However, I'm going to have to issue a warrant for your arrest upon making port." Forbes called for Lieutenant York to take John to the brig. "The charge is disloyalty toward the British Royal Navy by secretly engaging in acts of piracy."_

_ Lieutenant John Hawkins was no more. She was Genevieve Hawkins once again. But she had wondered why Admiral Forbes did not reveal her identity to the other officers. Nonetheless, she will face the gallows._

_ When night fell, the ex-lieutenant made an escape and sneaked onto a longboat. There were no guards on shift at that hour, giving her an advantage. She rowed in the opposite direction from the HMS Halberd._

_ Days later, she found herself at the shores of Fort-de-France. She sailed back to her home in Antigua as fast as she could, knowing her family was in danger because of her crime. However, upon her arrival, the house was empty. Furniture and several items were scattered on the floor. Surely the Admiral must have alerted an eastbound naval ship of her felony. The soldiers were there long before her._

_ Tears fell down her cheeks. What was a lass to do? Immediately, she remembered the galleon her father invested on. She ran as fast she could to the western port. Talk of 'the treacherous lieutenant' was heard from the streets. She slipped past the dock keeper and climbed onto her father's ship._

_ Quiet sobbing was heard. Down at the hull was little Anne. She heard rapid footsteps and saw her elder sister's face. Anne flew into her arms. _

_ "Anne! I'm so glad you're safe! Did they hurt you?"_

_ "They took mother. They arrested her for allowing you to join the Navy."_

_ "It's all right, Anne. Be brave."_

_ Anne slowly let go of her sister._

_ "We're taking father's ship as soon as it's dark. Will you give me a hand?"_

_ Anne wiped her tears away and nodded._

_ They sailed to Tortuga that night. There, the Hawkins sisters picked up a crew and a change of attire. The crew members would find that their captain was the infamous Lieutenant John Hawkins, making her popular among her candidates._

_ The Union Jack was hoisted down from the mast._

_ For the first time, the Legacy would set sail under the command of a pirate._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<br>_


End file.
